


Aaron's birthday 2018

by I_want_messed_up_with_you_4_ever



Category: robron emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_want_messed_up_with_you_4_ever/pseuds/I_want_messed_up_with_you_4_ever
Summary: short story.It's Aaron's birthday and he has figured out that his birthday gift wasn't Alex's idea





	Aaron's birthday 2018

January 5th.

Aaron jumped up of the couch “ I need to go somewhere” he said Liv Gerry and Alex looked at him strangely, Alex had just given him his present en didn’t get where he had to go to all of a sudden.  
”Uh yeah we are out of beer and I really need one right about now."

He ran upstairs to get his hoodie but first, he opened his nightstand and got out a watch, Roberts watch he looked at it and then he gave it a little kiss and put it back in the nightstand. He put on his hoodie and went back downstairs were he saw Liv holding a four pack of beers  
“they were in the fridge the whole time “ she said.  
“Uh yes but they are not the right brand they're cheap and I need a real beer,“ he said with his face turning red,  
"be right back sis” and out of the door, he was.

He walked down the street oh good the lights were still on so he must still be awake then he thought to himself.  
He walked up en doubted his decision for a sec.  
He decided to ring the doorbell anyway.

The door opened and there he was the man he once gave his heart to, the man he loved more than anyone or anything in the world, his one true love Robert Sugden.  
He was only wearing his misletoe boxers that Aaron had given him as a present for Christmas the year before.  
For a minute he froze and just looked at his beautiful bare chest he just had to take him in before he could speak again. 

“What are you doing here” he heard in the background shaking him back to reality,  
“shouldn't you be at home celebrating your birthday with your family and your seemingly perfect boyfriend?”  
“He’s not” is all he got out.  
"What?” Robert asked.  
“he is not perfect,” Aaron said.  
“Oh really, why not?"  
“well, it's not like he knew what to give me for my birthday did he?”  
“So what? you didn’t like the present he gave you?”  
“Oh no I loved it the second one that is, because that wasn't his idea was it? it was your idea !" 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Robert said.  
“Don't play dumb with me Robert it doesn’t suit you.”  
“Oke fine I might have given him some advice."  
“Yeah I know it was obvious that it was you."  
"That’s why I ’m here I came to thank you.”  
“No need to thank me, you are very welcome.” 

“Why did you do it?“ Aaron asked,  
“All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and well the gift he was going to give you just didn’t do the trick.” 

“Yeah, I know he gave me the box set of Grey’s Anatomy, He thought that I might like to see what it is that doctors do after I made him watch Top Gear a couple of times."  
"But I guess after he saw the look on my face he gave the other present the one you picked out a shot.”  
“Yes he was very hesitant to take my advice about it, he thought I was setting him up, but I’m glad he took my advice after all.”

“Well anyway, thank you I really appreciate what you did.”  
“see you around Robert.”  
“Yes, see you around.”  
Aaron reached in and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. 

“Happy birthday, Aaron,” Robert said and closed the door.

Slowly Aaron walked home again playing over and over again in his head what had just happened and still picturing Robert in his boxers, that was an image that would stick for a while. 

When he got home he opened the door and walked back in, still fantasizing about Robert’s chest.  
His sister, Gerry, and Alex were looking strangely and were staring at him when he walked in.  
“what is going on?” he asked. ”  
"where is the beer?" Alex asked him.  
” what?” “the beer you went to the shop for?”  
“Oh yes uh well I bought some but then I saw a homeless man who looked very thirsty so I gave it to him.”  
“And well now I guess I just get one from the fridge here .“

“Are you, Oke?” Liv asked.  
“yes, I’m fine now tell me who wants some cake?”

And they spent the afternoon eating cake and playing games not noticing that Aaron’s head was still with Robert.

The end………


End file.
